


Buttons

by MechBull



Series: Girls' Night [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is searching for Jemma and finds more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: References events from 2x09

Skye hurried as quickly and quietly down the hall as she could, hoping not to get caught by anyone who’d want to talk about anything S.H.I.E.L.D.-related. She was officially off the damn clock. May had rescued her from Ward and…her _biological father_ ’s clutches; Trip was repairing the minor damage the Bus had sustained in Hydra’s failed attack; Mack was recovering nicely from his possession; and the alien city had been blown to smithereens. It had been an all-around successful few days, and it was time to celebrate. She knew just how she wanted to do it too. Girls’ night with Jemma – ice cream, nail polish, Cosmo quizzes that always made Jemma blush, and copious amounts of alcohol. Maybe they’d invite Bobbi too, officially welcome her to the team. 

She just needed to find Jemma, who was not in the lab or the break room or the briefing room (and that had been a close call, as Coulson had been working on something in there but thank God he hadn’t seen her pop her head in) or the kitchen or her bunk or even the Bus. Skye had exhausted all possible options and now she was heading for Fitz’ bunk on the off chance she’d be there. Considering the Unending Awkward Moment of 2014, though, she highly doubted it. 

She tapped on Fitz’ door, not bothering to wait for an answer before sliding it open. Her question died on her lips as her jaw dropped, and as she stared at the sight in front of her, she inwardly begged for brain bleach. Her concept of awkward would be forever redefined.

There was a shirt tossed over the lamp in the corner, casting everything in a greenish light. And the owner of the shirt was _in flagrante delicto_ , engaged in some serious face-sucking and, oh God, frottage with the owner of the lamp. Just…so much pale skin everywhere. 

A small noise of horror escaped from Skye’s mouth, and then suddenly she was making eye contact with Jemma. There was a yell of shock, Fitz being pushed backwards frantically, and Jemma scrambling around for some sort of covering. Skye didn’t stick around to see if she found any. 

Several minutes later, Skye had skipped straight to the liquor, drinking directly from the bottle as she tried to burn those images out of her mind. Behind her, someone fake-coughed, and Skye slowly, hesitantly turned. Jemma smiled nervously at her, flashing a quick wave before wringing her hands together. Skye took in the hastily buttoned shirt, messed up hair and smudged lipstick, and she suppressed a shudder.

“Were you, um, looking,” Jemma cleared her throat and tried again. “Did you need something, Skye?”

“Yes,” Skye said as gravely as she could. “I need you to lock the door next time. I can’t stress this enough.”

Jemma’s mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. Skye watched the blush rising up Jemma’s neck, and couldn’t stop her smile.

“Also, you, ah, missed a button there, Agent Simmons.” 

“Oh my God,” Jemma moaned quietly, burying her face in her hands.

Skye started laughing. “Our next Cosmo quiz is going to be a very interesting experience.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came about solely because I recently rewatched ep 1x05 where Simmons is all awkward and apologetic when she points out Skye’s missed button. And I decided we really needed a humorous reversal of that scene. I’ve also decided this needs a follow-up in which Skye, Bobbi and Jemma have a girls' night. So, we’ll just add that to the list of fics I’m writing instead of doing my schoolwork.


End file.
